Orphans Run Wild
by FriendvilleFan
Summary: Marie-Grace's best friend Cécile has finally come to the Playroom after much debate. After giving her a few weeks to settle in, Marie-Grace is going to introduce an old friend to a new one. Note to reader: If your best friend is fresh off the time travel machine then you should consider that taking her to a pirate ship may not be the best idea there ever was.


Orphans

Run

Wild

By: Mime #52

Marie-Grace's best friend Cécile has finally come to the Playroom after much debate. After giving her a few weeks to settle in, Marie-Grace is going to introduce an old friend to a new one.

Note to reader: If your best friend is fresh off the time travel machine then you should consider that taking her to a pirate ship may not be the best idea there ever was.

Warm yellow sunlight trickled down to the icy snow covered road. It may have been April but the weather sure seemed to disagree. Marie-Grace Gardner breathed in the chilly air as the earth finally started to thaw. _Yes,_ she thought, _today's the day I'm finally going to do it_. Yet as she entered the Playroom, doubts began to clutter her mind.

_What if I'm not welcome on his ship?_ No, she didn't think that was the case but one never knew.

What if Cécile was so scandalized by the mere sight of the pirate ship never mind the fact that her best friend was potentially falling in . . .

Marie-Grace stopped that train of thought before it could even leave the station.

Or the worst scenario: What if they didn't like each other? Marie-Grace hoped with all her heart that wouldn't happen and if she were lucky it wouldn't but apparently Marie-Grace wasn't lucky.

In truth, Marie-Grace hadn't yet told her best friend about the whole pirate incident. She figured from her own experience that coming to the future, the changing of time and place, all technology, magic, and a brand new family was all shocking enough without her adding to the mix. But now Marie-Grace was growing desperate, keeping such a big life changing event from her true friend. She had given her time to adjust and besides, Marie-Grace wanted to make a move before a certain French Pirate packed up and sailed away from Boston forever.

Marie-Grace saw Cécile casually chatting with the other big girls and decided she had better do it now before she lost her nerve. "Cécile, can you come with me for une minute?"

Cécile jumped down from her seat and smiled cheerfully. "Sure, what do you want to do today?"

"Follow me, there's someone I want you to meet."

Cécile's smile faded as she cautiously followed Marie-Grace out of the room. "Um . . . Marie-Grace where exactly are you taking me?" said Cécile as they neared the harbor.

"You'll see," Marie-Grace said mysteriously before walking farther and farther away from the coast guard and closer and closer to the pirate ships.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

Marie-Grace didn't answer, instead choosing to drink in the sight of their destination. Pirates scurried about on deck jumping to the orders of their young captain. He stood tall and handsome at the helm and Marie-Grace's heart lurched at the sight. When The Pirate spied Marie-Grace his face lit up into a glorious smile as he beckoned them aboard.

Cécile tugged vigorously at Marie-Grace's sleeve. "Ah, Marie-Grace I really do not think we should be here."

"It's okay Cécile; I know what I'm doing. Besides, haven't you always wished for adventure?"

Cécile swallowed nervously trying to calm her racing heart. True, she did always dream of adventure but not like this! After living in one of America's busiest and most historic shipping ports she knew the dangers and evils of piracy. Marie-Grace must be completely off her rocker to have brought them here, thought Cécile, and the magic of this strange new world must have changed her so much for her to believe a dangerous, highlight on the dangerous, criminal is her friend. Cécile shook her head sadly and was about to beg Marie-Grace to leave when she saw him.

Tall and very handsome, the stranger wickedly grinned at them making Cécile feel uncomfortable. He wore black trousers that were tucked into black lace up boots and a puffy white pirate shirt that billowed in the wind. A long sharp sword gleamed in the sunlight as it hung off his left hip, ready to be drawn in an instant. But the most noticeable feature about the figure was his eyes. Intelligent but dark, they looked out at the world with cold suspicion as they told the story of a lifetime of adventure and heartache. Yet there was a hopeful light and a focus of love when The Pirate gazed at Marie-Grace.

Cécile took one glance at the love-struck expression on Marie-Grace's face and promptly felt as if she were going to be sick.

"Cécile, are you alright?" whispered Marie-Grace.

Cécile nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Now for the moment they've all been waiting for . . .

"Cécile Rey, may I present to you the Captain of the French Pirates."

Cécile felt faint and refused to curtsy as if this were any other proper introduction.

"And Captain, may I present to you my very good friend Cécile."

The Captain gave a gentleman's bow and kissed Cécile's gloved hand. "Bonjour mademoiselle, it's a pleasure meeting the tres belle and very famous friend of Marie-Grace that I've heard so much about."

"Well, I've never heard of you," Cécile said flatly.

"Oh," he said softly, his excitement fading. Marie-Grace sheepishly looked down at her hands.

After the shock, curiosity set in and Cécile felt the need to ask, "How do you know each other?"

The Pirate's grin returned. "That's easy, I kidnap-"

Marie-Grace abruptly cut him off by elbowing him in the gut. He grunted as Marie-grace steered Cécile away from the ship. "I think that's enough introductions for one day," she said and they were silent for the rest of the way him.

"Are you mad at me?" Cécile asked earnestly as Marie-Grace rummaged through a stack of paper muttering, "Where is it?"

Marie-Grace looked up at her. "No, of course not, but I do think this will help clear a few things up." She handed Cécile a story titled _Captured By French Pirates _by Mime #52.

With magic it only took Cécile a few seconds to read. Upon finishing she exclaimed, "It's a tale une orginale! No wonder . . ." Then she smiled. "Never fear mon amie your secret is safe with me."

Marie-Grace frowned. "What secret?"

"The fact that you're in love!"

Marie-Grace nearly choked, "I'm . . . what?"

"In love and it's so very obvious too," Cécile replied dramatically.

"No! I'm not . . . in whatever you said! He kidnapped me and gave me the greatest adventure of my life, and then let me go free. End of story! Now I don't know about you but when this sort of thing happens to normal people they become friends and that's exactly what we did. Today I simply introduced my best friend to my . . . um . . . my good . . ." she faltered for the right word then finished lamely, "my good pirate friend."

"Oh, I see." Now it was Cécile's turn to frown. "Is it because he's a pirate?"

"No!" Marie-Grace screamed in frustration. "The man rescues orphans for Pete's sake! The fact that he's a pirate shouldn't matter! So he may steal a little treasure to get there, but at least his heart is in the right place!" The rant left Marie-Grace gasping for breath. "I may admire him but I DO NOT LOVE HIM!"

Cécile merely went about her business. If she were at all distressed by her friend's odd behavior, she gave no sign of it and stated calmly, "Come on Marie-Grace, you kissed him so you must feel something."

"He kissed me first," Marie-Grace grumbled crossly.

"But you kissed him back and that's what matters. We don't have to talk about it now but someday you're going to tell me in your own words exactly what happened on that ship. Understand?"

Marie-Grace nodded but she'd spend years dreading that day.

A few

Days

Later

Clang! Metal on metal, steel against steel in the heat of the afternoon sun blinded the two fighters who were at it again. Sweat poured off the Captain and his crew as they practiced their swordsmanship.

"Mail's here!" said the Mailman appearing in the midst of the action. The Pirate immediately withdrew and ducked as he missed a deadly strike from his opponent that nearly chopped the mail carrier in two.

"Don't shoot the messenger!" the mailman said as he cowered on deck. "I only send them, I don't write them."

"Thank you, I'll take that," said The Pirate as he snatched the letter addressed to him. Using his sword as a letter opener, he took out an invitation from the Playroom. With each word he read his small smile spread into a wide grin

"I'll be back boys," said the Captain as he jumped off the ship and ran to Play Road.

The bright lights of the playroom spotlight shone down on Marie-Grace as the sweet notes of the melody faded in.

If there's a prize for rotten judgement,

I guess I've already won that

Walking briskly down the lane, the Captain of the French Pirates heard music. But it wasn't just any music for it was Marie-Grace who was singing. He could recognize her voice anywhere and not wanting to miss her song he went up to the door of the Playroom and peered in.

No man is worth the aggravation

The piercing notes of a trumpet came in as Marie-Grace flipped her body to the beat.

That's ancient history,

Been there done that

Just outside the door, The Pirate's head almost got crushed in in the door frame as the Playroom security man Parker slammed the door shut.

"I'm sorry," said the Parker. "I have orders not to let you in yet."

"What?!" exclaimed The Pirate. "But I have an invitation."

Parker took the letter out of The Pirate's hand and ripped in half. "Not anymore you don't."

Normally, The Pirate would have taken his sword out by now but this troll guy was part of Marie-Grace's family and The Pirate couldn't fight him. So he instead put his ear up against the door to hear as much of the song as he could.

The babies with the exception of Parker joined in the song as backup singers.

Who'd ya think you're kidding?

He's the earth and heaven to ya

Try to keep it hidden

Hon, we can see right through ya

Oh no,

You know you can't conceal it

We know how you're feeling

You're feeling like . . .

No chance, no way, I won't say it

No, No

Marie-Grace poured every ounce of energy into that performance. She stubbornly crossed her arms and said no as the babies dared to convince her otherwise.

The Pirate lurking on the other side of the door heard her sing, "I won't say it," and he wondered what it was she wouldn't say. He leaned closer and wished to be in there. When Parker received the signal, he opened the door and in waltzed the Captain of the French Pirates.

You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it, ut-oh

It's too cliché

I won't say I'm in love

Marie-Grace is a much better dancer when she had words and a purpose to sing along with. At one point she came as close to the edge of the stage as she dared and unable to see in the blackness beyond the stage, the poor girl had no idea who she had just came face to face with.

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip girl,

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

You can fine deny it

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby we're not buying

Hon, we saw your face, conceal it

Face it like a grown up

When you gonna own up

That you got it bad

Whoa, no chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

Give up, or give in

Take a clue, you're in love

This scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love

You're doing things the way

They are aren't meant to go

Oh, no way

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

Now girl, don't be proud,

It's okay you're in love

Oh, at least out loud

I won't say I'm in love

Utterly shocked, The Captain stood there speechless. He didn't know what to make of this until disappointment came as a crushing blow. Why in the world should he even care when his former prisoner may or may not be in love with someone who was most certainly not a ruthless pirate who kidnapped her? When they had made their final farewells, The Pirate thought she would want out of his life for good. Since then he realized he didn't want to see her get away. Now hearing her sing that song had rattled his solid confidence and he wasn't so sure if he should go ahead with his plan or not. He shook his head to clear his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just because she won't say it, doesn't mean she isn't," said the voice that the hand belonged to.

"Thanks, I think," said a rather confused pirate turning to see Cécile standing behind him.

"No really, I'm serious. Don't let that stupid song impact you in any way," she said wishing to say more but knowing it wasn't her place.

"Too late for that," he grumbled.

Hearing this, Cécile grinned and decided to have a little fun with him. "You must be the famous pirate I've heard more about." She said replaying their previous conversation.

"Really?" The Pirate's eyes widened as his excitement grew. "She, that is, Marie-Grace talks about me?"

"To anyone and everyone who will listen," Cécile exaggerated just a little for she indeed had to pry the information out of her.

_I wonder what she says, _thought The Pirate. If he had known she'd be such a blabber mouth maybe he wouldn't have kidnapped her in the first place.

Marie-Grace was quietly enjoying the party alone in a dark corner by herself when she saw her best friend talking to . . .

No, it couldn't be, could it? Not him, not here, not now. And yet as she squinted at the figure standing in the shadows she realized it could. Marie-Grace scrambled over chairs, balloons, and party goers to get a better view.

"Excusez-moi, pardon me," she muttered. Yes, she could see now that it was definitely The Pirate. The last time they had met was a month ago at a very fancy French ball where windows shattered and dreams came true. To this day, Marie-Grace wasn't sure if it really happened or a fantasy she somehow conjured up. A month too late and Marie-Grace realized she should have gone after him right after the ball because they had had no contact since and now the mere thought of him being here sent her heart racing. Then the horrifying reality of The Pirate seeing her sing that song stopped her dead in her tracks. Taking a deep breath, Marie-Grace told herself to be brave. With Cécile there, what could possibly go wrong?

Marie-Grace joined them just as Cécile was saying, "Well, it was nice meeting you again."

"The pleasure is all mine," said The Pirate.

To Marie-Grace, Cécile whispered, "Have fun and I'll see you later."

Marie-Grace glared at the supposed friend who left her stranded in the world's most awkward position. "Um . . . hi!" she said then inwardly winced.

"Hey, stranger," The Pirate said smoothly. He couldn't help but add, "Great performance."

Marie-Grace's face burned as if it were on fire. Seeing this, The Pirate took her hand in his and said, "No really, you were truly magnifique."

She swallowed hard as he patted her hand then left to join in the party. Once he was gone Marie-Grace noticed a note in the palm of her hand. It read:

Meet me in the Alley

The note swept Marie-Grace off her feet so much she could scarcely breathe. It reminded her of their secret life days, when they were sneaking out at night, hiding from his crew and running from her family. Marie-Grace quickly scanned the crowd to see if anyone would notice her absence. She deemed it safe to go and quietly stepped outside. So caught up in the moment was she, she didn't notice the note flutter to the ground and she especially didn't notice someone pick it up.

Darkness ate at the little splashes of light dancing in the alley way. Marie-Grace nervously tiptoed down the street jumping at every shadow. By the time she reached her destination she felt brave enough to call out in a quaky voice, "Hello? Pirate, are you there?"

With only an echo of her own words as a reply, Marie-Grace slowly backed out of the alley. But when she turned towards the street, she saw the handsome face of the Captain leaning against a lamppost with his arms crossed and his jaw set.

"Glad you could make it," he said in a voice that was anything but thrilled. Marie-Grace swallowed her disappointment as the impulse to throw her arms around his neck in relief flew out the window.

"I have something important I want to discuss with you," he said casually inching his way closer to her. On the inside he too was dying to take her in his arms once more.

"W – What is it?" she asked cautiously.

The Pirate wondered when they had gotten so stiff and formal when he decided he had better get to the point. "Right after the French ball I found some evidence to lead me to believe that my second mate either ran away or was kidnapped."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You mean he might not be evil? And if that's the case why would he leave or why would someone kidnap and replace him with an imposter?"

"I don't know Marie-Grace," The Pirate shrugged helplessly. "Anyway, I also found this mark on a burlap sack." He leaned close to show it to her. It was an eyeball with the letters V.F.D.

"Where have I seen that before?" she murmured. Then she remembered. "Logan was talking about an organization called V.F.D. a couple of days ago. Sorry, I can't remember what it was. I'll go ask her."

"Wait!" The Pirate grabbed her arm. "There is more I want to talk about."

"Really?" Marie-Grace squealed, excitement flowing through her veins. She couldn't wait to hear what he might say next.

Meanwhile . . .

Cécile saw Marie-Grace dash from the room and she ached to follow. Then she spied a note on the ground where Marie-Grace had been standing seconds earlier. It said:

Meet me in the Alley

Cécile was just as horrified as she was curious. Who would write such a creepy note? Obviously she was still new to the Playroom because dark alleys are the girls most favorite and casual hangouts especially at midnight.

But Cécile was frightened and realizing her friend could be in serious danger, she decided to watch from afar in case Marie-Grace needed help. So Cécile tiptoed down the street armed with nothing except her fanciest hat and silk gloves.

When she arrived in the alley behind the dumpster Cécile gasped to see her best friend in a private meeting with that scoundrel of a pirate. _Whatever does this mean? _She wondered but then again she should have expected this.

Cécile leaned in closer at the edge of the shadows as she tried to make out what they were saying.

The Pirate seemed slightly, ever so slightly, nervous to Marie-Grace, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. After all, she was a far cry from a dangerous foe and she wasn't anyone important, as far as she was aware. Suddenly he startled her by breaking the silence.

"Marie-Grace, I know we vowed to forget each other and move on but I've missed you. We should at least remain friends because the goodbye thing hasn't really worked out, has it? You may want nothing to do with what I'm about to propose and that's okay, but I want you to hear me out."

Marie-Grace smiled encouragingly, her heart aching for him to just say it, whatever it was he wanted to say.

"You know how the crew and I rescue children from the Agency, and how scared little kids don't mix well with pirates even if they are trying to save them. The last time you went on a mission with us you did very well and . . ."

A light of understanding dawned on Marie-Grace and she quite liked where this was going.

"I thought . . . or rather hoped . . . you might want to join me in a partnership like deal. You're good with orphans and I'm good with ships and together I think we make a great team."

Marie-Grace was shocked and thought there was nothing in the world she'd want more than this. But before she could say anything, he gently cradled her hands in his, "And maybe, just maybe, our first journey could be finding the real Second Mate."

Thinking back to the moment he had first kidnapped her, The Pirate realized that he didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted someone by his side to share in all his adventures. Sure, he had a friend in the Second Mate for a time, but they weren't that great of friends. The Second Mate couldn't tell his every need and desire just by looking at him. The Second Mate never understood him the way Marie-Grace does, with such care and compassion. For the first time, The French Pirate was ready to admit his longing for friendship to someone he trusts and someone he loves, someone like Marie-Grace.

"So what do you say Ti-Marie, will you or will you not like to have a part in all of my quests?"

This was it. The adventure and opportunity she had been waiting for. Yet she couldn't leave behind the Babies and Cécile, could she? In the time they've been apart Marie-Grace had established a life here in the Playroom. She couldn't just walk away. Then again it wouldn't be everyday more of a once a month type of thing. Before her lips could form the word oui when a dark figure came tumbling out of the shadows in an unconscious heap.

The Pirate and Marie-Grace leapt apart with Marie-Grace exclaiming, "Cécile! Oh my goodness, what happened?"

She knelt by her friend's side desperately trying to awaken her. The Pirate stood by, not knowing how to react until he saw the wordless plea for help on Marie-Grace's face. The Captain of the French Pirates scooped up Cécile and carried her into the Playroom.

The party ended when The Pirate came in carrying Cécile. He gently set her down in one of Samantha's wicker chairs. What he wanted to know was why she was spying on their conversation in the first place, but when Marie-grace anxiously pushed him out of the way The Pirate decided to let it go.

"Cécile, please speak to me. Are you alright?" Marie-Grace clung to her friend's side longing to hear her voice.

"What's going on here," said Samantha as she and Nellie arrived at the scene.

"Cécile collapsed while The Pirate and I were outside talking," said Marie-Grace.

"And what were you two talking about?" said Gwen emerging from the bottom of a bunk bed.

A blush rose to Marie-Grace's cheeks as The Pirate snapped, "That's none of your business!"

"Ooo," said Logan. "I bet there wasn't a whole lot of talking going on."

Marie-Grace turned an even deeper shade of red as The Pirate desired to strangle the pair of them.

"That's enough!" shouted Samantha. "We have an actual real crisis here and you two are acting like imbeciles."

Nellie rolled her eyes. "Like usual."

"Whatever," muttered Logan rolled over in her bunk to play video games.

The Pirate stood awkwardly to the side as the girls fussed over Cécile. He was wondering if it was appropriate for him to even be here when Marie-Grace unconsciously reached for his hand in support. Looking down at their clasped hands, he realized that there was no place on earth he'd rather be than here. If even was the capital of crazy town.

Suddenly, Cécile started thrashing about and speaking in a robotic tone, "Must report to V.F.D. data overload."

This got Logan's attention "Did someone just mention V.F.D.?"

"Yeah, Cécile just did," said Marie-Grace and earlier The Pirate was saying something about it too"

"WHAT?" shrieked Logan. "What did he say?"

The Pirate cleared his throat. "I'm standing right here you know. And yes I did talk about V.F.D. Recently, I found an eyeball shaped logo engraved with the letters V.F.D. on a cliff side I sailed by. There seemed to be a break in the cliff for an entryway of some sort and then I saw the agency logo engraved on more cliffs."

Marie-Grace stared in disbelief, wondering what else her "partner" hadn't told her.

Logan paced back and forth muttering, "Oh no, not good. What to do, what to do?" Then she turned to The Pirate. "Why didn't you tell me immediately?"

The Pirate blinked. "Why would I?"

"Because this is extremely important info, that's why!" Logan raged on. "Who do you think you are, coming here and-"

"Stop it! Please stop," begged Marie-Grace. She guessed this was the danger of having someone who grew up in the Agency and someone who worked against the Agency in the same room.

"You think this is funny, huh?" said Logan to The Pirate who was getting madder by the minute.

Marie-Grace shouted back, "Well, what are we supposed to think if you haven't told us anything!"

Logan sighed. "Fine, V.F.D. is an acronym for . . . something. They are the Agency's worst enemies."

"But isn't that a good thing?" said The Pirate.

Logan looked horrified. "No, it's not a good thing and just because some people around here are destroying everything the Agency is made of-"

"Those children deserve better!"

Logan laughed. "Ha! Do you really think their lives are better out in the big bad world than on their own without an organization to help them save the world one villain at a time?"

The Pirate growled. "Is that what you tell yourselves? Your so called Agency forces children into dangerous situations. It isn't their responsibility to rid the world of villains."

"And you're what, setting them free? In your deluded quest you're actually depriving them of a home and a place to belong and when you're an orphan those are the things that matter most."

The Pirate's hand automatically slipped to the hilt of his sword. He took great pains to ensure every orphan he rescued found a home at the end. And as an orphan himself, he knew very well what it was like to wish you had somewhere to belong to.

Marie-Grace tugged gently on The Pirate's arm to stop him from making a huge mistake. She knew just how serious both The Pirate and Logan were about the Agency.

Shooting a glare at The Pirate Logan said, "Anyway, the Agency used to be the best organization there ever was but we have a new head and it looks like they teamed up with V.F.D. V.F.D. uses its power for evil. What they do to their agents is so much worse than the Agency."

Cécile's eyes flew open and in the same robotic tone she said, "Must take action, V.F.D." Then she jerked out of this strange trance to blink up at the concerned faces hovering around her. "What's going on?"

"You collapsed and then talked about V.F.D.," said Marie-Grace.

Cécile frowned. "V.F.D.? I don't know what that is."

"Well, you must," said Gwen.

"Wait; is that the thing where they taught us the finer points of being a spy?"

Everyone gasped as Logan sputtered, "Who, what, when, where, why?!"

"Yeah," Cécile continued, "after I left New Orleans and before I came here, American Girl made us go through some kind of training."

"What?!"

"That didn't happen to me," said Samantha.

"Nor me," added Nellie.

"How about you Marie-Grace? You're the newest besides Cécile." Samantha asked.

"No, nothing like that happened to me."

"American Girl must be using a different time travel company," said Gwen, "because that most definitely didn't happen when I came here."

Samantha snorted, "Clearly."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Cécile said, "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to get up now."

Apologies were mumbled as the crowd began to filter away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Marie-Grace asked for the millionth time.

"I'm fine," Cécile said breezily before collapsing in a heap on the floor.

Both Marie-Grace and The Pirate reached to help her up. Cécile just waved them away. "I'm fine," she said as she collapsed again.

"Maybe I do need to sit," said Cécile.

Her friends nodded, "Oui."

"You there," The Pirate pointed to Marie-Grace. "Swab the poop deck."

Marie-Grace quietly scurried off to work, unaware that swabbing the poop deck may have been the easiest job on board a pirate ship but it was also the highest form of insult. She scrubbed the deck as the Captain assigned more jobs to his crew.

"You, keep lookout." A day had passed since the party and Cécile, insisting that she was better, wanted her first taste of real adventure.

"Go below and ready the cannons."

"Aye, aye, Captain." So Marie-Grace innocently suggested The Pirate and his quest to find his Second Mate.

"Starboard, heave ho men! Make sail to exit port." Cécile said she didn't know but Marie-Grace coaxed her into by saying it would be fun. Needless to say, it worked because here they were.

As the ship eased out of the harbor, The Pirate counted off on his mental checklist to ensure everyone was given a task. He realized he missed one.

"You," he spun around to see Cécile, who was daintily perched on the rail soaking up the sun.

"Yes?"

"Get to work!"

"Work?" she laughed lightly. "I'm a lady, I shouldn't have to do any of your sailor jobs and neither should Marie-Grace."

Marie-Grace looked up in surprise. Here she was back on the ship of her dreams as The Pirate's partner. She was counting her lucky stars he let her come aboard and it didn't even occur to her that she was a lady who really shouldn't be doing the low and dirty work of swabbing.

The Pirate glared at Cécile. "On board my ship, every man must pull his own weight."

"Yes, man not lady," said Cécile trying to prove a point. "There's quite a difference between us ladies and you barbarians."

The crew gasped for that was a low blow to The Captain who in another life may not have ended up where he is today. The Pirate was tempted to draw his sword to teach her a lesson or two but he knew he could never use it against an unarmed girl, especially if that girl was dear to Marie-Grace's heart.

The Pirate took a deep breath in an attempt to simmer his mounting anger. "At sea, a Captain's word is law and I say she works."

"As a lady, I say she doesn't," said Cécile. "Come Marie-Grace, let us leave this place."

"No," Marie-Grace said much to their surprise. "Cécile, it's okay. I'll do it, I don't mind."

"You may not but I do," Cécile grumbled.

After a few minutes of thought, Marie-Grace realized Cécile brought up a very good point. If this were really a partnership then they were equals then he had no right to order her about like some common cabin boy. She was embarrassed not to see it sooner, but how fair or equal is it if she does the low and dirty work of swabbing while he all high and mighty captain orders her about.

Her adopted sister Felicity would be horrified right now because Marie-Grace shouldn't have to clean his ship like she was a prisoner anymore. She should clean it because it's filthy dirty not because it might win his approval, just like she shouldn't secretly take sailing lessons at night because she secretly hopes to impress him with her seafaring knowledge.

Overcome with her new found confidence, Marie-Grace sent her mop clattering to the deck as she said firmly, "Cécile's right. I don't have to work for you."

The Pirate swiftly picked up the mop and gripped onto her wrist as he placed the cleaning material back in her hands. "While aboard my ship you'll do as I say."

"Aboard your ship I am now an equal partner, not a prisoner."

Cécile smiled and clapped, giving a little cheer.

"But . . . I . . . you . . .," he stammered at a loss for words then he found them. "Aboard my ship everyone does their share."

"Well, my share isn't to swab your filthy deck." Marie-Grace knew she was pushing it but at this point she didn't care. "My share is to help and guide you as your friend."

The Pirate softened at her resolve. True, she wasn't a prisoner still but he hadn't had much experience with friendship. "Tres bien," he said finally. "You can ride for free as my partner."

Marie-Grace smiled sweetly at him before grinning in victory at Cécile.

"But . . ."

Her smile faded, there's always a catch.

"I have a surprise for you below deck and you must come with me."

Marie-Grace's grin returned as she followed the Captain into the belly of the ship.

Back in the Playroom, Samantha and Nellie waltzed into the room holding brochures for a children's baby camp.

"Babies!" Samantha said fiercely and they immediately stopped bouncing off the walls.

"What do you want?" snapped Bitty F. who was sitting by the blender covered from head to toe in chocolate.

"We've found a camp for you to go to," said Nellie.

"A what?" said Bitty Q. as she was about to put her skydiving lessons to the test by jumping off the highest shelf.

"A camp," said Samantha, "that you will go to so you can meet other kids your age and have safe, restricted fun."

"Boring!" Bitty F. declared.

"Why?" said Bitty Q. "We don't need friends when we have you."

"I'm flattered," said Samantha. "But this will be good for you."

"Besides," added Nellie. "Marie-Grace usually watches you and who knows how long this journey of hers might last."

"She doesn't 'watch' us," said Bitty F. "She hangs out with us."

"Which is more than you've ever done," grumbled Bitty Q.

"Anyway," said Samantha. "You're going to the camp whether you like it or not."

"They have no beds so I suggest you pack in your cradles," said Nellie.

"The bus will be here in two hours." Samantha lowered her voice so she could speak privately to Nellie. "And in two hours, we'll be free."

They sat back in their chairs as they clinked their tea cups together. "And the best part is," said Nellie.

"We'll have the house to ourselves!"

"With no babies!"

"Watch your head," The Pirate called offering a hand to Marie-Grace. He led her past his cabin and past his office to a room she had never seen before.

"After you, m'lady," he said as he guided her in. Marie-Grace felt a nervous flutter in her chest as the door creaked closed. But she needn't have worried for The Pirate soon struck a match and a warm golden glow bathed the room in light, "Voila."

Marie-Grace gasped as she took in the sight. It was small but cozy, complete with a beautiful bed and decorated just to her liking. "What is this?"

"This," said The Pirate, "is our brand new guest bedroom so our guests never have to stay with the smelly crew, or rot in the brig, or sleep on an air mattress in my office."

She touched the wall paper which just happened to be her favorite color. "How?"

"It was a simple renovation, really. I just had to cut my own quarters in half by moving the walls and build all the furniture, all for the comfort of our guests of course."

"And how many guests do you plan on having?"

The Pirate gazed at her intently, making her heart melt, "Just you." Then he took her hands in his as he said, "From now on you'll always have a place on my ship." _As well as my heart, _he almost added but of course didn't.

Suddenly the whole ship rocked unnaturally backwards. Marie-Grace toppled onto him and he caught her. Their eyes met briefly before they quickly untangled themselves and ran up on deck.

As one of his crew members went by the Captain grabbed him by the arm and demanded, "What's going on?"

"We're under attack, monsieur!"

"I can see that! But by who and why?"

The boy shrugged before racing off to help his comrades in battle. The Captain wasted no more time in asking useless questions and dashed off to take the helm. Marie-Grace tried to follow but he was too quick and soon she was lost in a sea of pirates.

The Pirate bellowed orders to his men as he steered his ship to ram the oncoming attackers when he realized Marie-Grace wasn't with him. His eyes scanned the deck until he spied her, alone, unprotected and cornered by the attacking force. She had her dagger held out in front of her but The Pirate knew it would be of little use. At the same time, Cécile too was trapped by enemy forces.

The Pirate abandoned his post but the jarring impact of the ship as she sliced through the attacker's midsection knocked him off course. Now he was even farther away from Marie-Grace and no one was steering the ship.

The first earthquake pushed Marie-Grace off balance but the second nearly hurled her into l' ocean. She clung to the rail and ducked, missing a deadly strike from an opponent. But then to her shock and amazement, The Pirate was there killing off her attackers one by one.

"Have you no manners?!" he screamed. "It's the unspoken law of the sea to never attack an unarmed woman!"

On the other side of the ship, Cécile managed to spring forward and punch, sending her attackers sprawling overboard.

The last of the enemy crew was retreating and the battle seemed to be winding down. Marie-Grace threw herself at her rescuer and he held her close. "How was that for an adventure, Ti-Marie?"

They broke apart when a crew member cried, "Oh Captain, my captain! Look what we caught!"

Marie-Grace and The Pirate both gasped to see the Second Mate, or someone who looks remarkably like him bound up in chains.

"Surprise, surprise," said the smirking Second Mate. "I don't suppose you lovebirds would welcome the visit of an old friend?"

Ignoring his sarcasm, The Pirate pointed his sword at the Second Mate's throat. "Why did you attack us?"

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it?"

The sword drew ever closer as the Captain shouted, "Answer me!"

"Maybe I don't feel inclined to answer that. Careful with that," he said glancing down at the sword. "You might poke someone's eye out."

"And whose eye do you think it will be?"

"Alright, alright, hold your sword and I'll tell you." The Pirate really doubted that but went along with it anyway.

The Second Mate leaned close and whispered, "I know something about your ship that you don't."

"And that made you attack, because?"

"Shh! Not so loud. I'll get to that."

The Pirate made an impatient gesture.

"Fine, you have something hidden on this ship that I want."

"What? Where is it?"

"Between the two hulls of course."

"Two hulls?" The Pirate frowned. Something definitely wasn't right here.

"That's right, you have two hulls!"

The Captain nodded to his crew. "Search the ship."

Marie-Grace and Cécile looked at each other then decided to help. Cécile knocked on wood planks. "It sounds hollow."

Marie-Grace noticed a small corner of beam sticking out. When she touched it, a section of wall opened into a secret passage was. _This must be the space between the two hulls, _she thought. To The Pirate she said, "Did you know this was here?"

He shook his head. "No." then he looked back at the Second Mate only to realize he wasn't there. "Where did he go?!"

The two people on guard shrugged.

"How did this happen? I looked away for less than half a second!"

"Hey Captain!" a voice called from over the side. Sure enough, it was the Second Mate escaping in a life raft with two mimes rowing.

"Looking for me?"

"Why I ought-a!" The Pirate shook his fist at the escaping prisoner. He wanted to chase him down but the smell of smoke filled his nostrils and he saw flames erupting from one side of the ship. The Captain joined his crew as they tried to put it out yet they only succeeded in creating more flames.

Finally the Captain gave up. "Abandon ship! Every man for himself! Except you two." He grabbed Marie-Grace and Cécile and pulled them into a lifeboat. He lowered them down and rowed away sadly. A pirate is nothing without his ship.

Marie-Grace stared at the churning waves as The Pirate's beloved ship plummeted to the bottom of the ocean. _Poor pirate_, she thought. This was the second ship of his that sank. And after he had just finished renovating too.

The Pirate sensed her thoughts and laid a hand on her arm. "Don't worry," he said. "I can always get another ship. That can be fixed with treasure and a little magic. As long as you're safe, that's all that matters."

She nodded and took her seat, suddenly glad pirates don't follow the old tradition of captains always going down with the ship.

Activity stirred on the other lifeboats as the crew spotted an island in the distance. "Land ho!"

"That was quick," said The Pirate as he towed their rowboat up on shore. He helped the girls out before taking a look around. It was your standard abandoned tropical island but The Pirate felt like he had at least seen it before. Then he shrugged. _One abandoned island tropical island_ _was the same as the next ,_ he thought. Then he took Marie-Grace's hand as they set off to explore the island.

The babies boarded a bus to leave the Playroom. After a few hours they were transferred to a boat. Their destination loomed ahead in the form of a large stone gate on the seaside of a cliff face. And as they passed through, Bitty F. noticed two logos carved on either side.

"Um Bitty," she said. "You might want to take a look at this."

But Bitty Q. just crossed her arms and turned away from her, still fuming at all the Big Girls. Big D. and Parker were in a different section because the "camp counselors" separated them by age. Bitty F. was left alone to ponder their fate.

The last drops of daylight filtered down from the treetops spraying the island of splotches of shade and sun.

THWACK!

The Pirate and his men cut through the overgrown jungle as they tiptoed through the forest. Enemies could be lurking behind every brush pile and no one wanted to sound the alarm. Every few minutes when the crew felt someone had made too much noise they would pause, go completely still, and shush the person behind them. It was grueling work that was slow going in the tropical heat and soon sweat poured off everyone.

Marie-Grace thought this set up was completely ridiculous and a complete waste of time but she was too shy to say anything.

Until finally, Cécile spoke up for her and said rather loudly, "Oh for goodness sake! This is a complete waste of time!"

Her voice cut through the steady whack of swords and everyone jumped around to shush her.

Marie-Grace sighed. "Cécile's right. This is a waste of time."

"What!?" cried The Pirate abandoning all pretense of quiet.

Cécile nodded. "C'est vrai. And even if there were people on this island they would have heard us coming from a mile away by now!"

The Pirate was about to argue when one crew member tripped and fell on a bush. "Ow!" he rubbed his elbow. "That hurt!"

He moved the branches back to reveal a stone cave. The Captain went in first. "It's a tunnel," he said.

The girls pushed past him. "Let us see!"

Then Cécile got a great idea. "Let's follow it!"

She skipped down the passage with Marie-Grace on her heels. The Pirate and his crew took off them with The Pirate shouting, "Come back! You don't know what kind of dangers could be waiting in there!"

"What kind of place is this?" Bitty F. whimpered. All the kids for "camp" were herded into a stone cavern where horrors unfolded around them. High up in the walls, tucked deep into the shadows where no one could see and circling the whole building, where these stone arches that acted as entrances to tunnels that opened somewhere out on the island.

"I don't know Bitty," said Bitty Q.

"But if Marie-Grace knew then she'd never allow-"

"Well, she doesn't," Bitty Q. interrupted sharply. "She's off with _them_ and not here with us."

"But . . ."

"No Bitty," said Bitty Q. "Now that she's got Cécile, Marie-Grace doesn't want us just like the rest of the Big Girls." She took out a ukulele and began to sing:

Oh Marie-Grace, why did you leave us?

Oh Marie-Grace, why don't you care?

Oh Marie-Grace, why do you hate us?

Oh Marie-Grace, why did you leave us?

Bitty F. joined in and together their song echoed mournfully down the long stone tunnels and into the night.

Cécile and Marie-Grace were breathless by the time they saw the light at the end of the tunnel. They abruptly came to a stop with The Pirate and his crew right behind them. They heard the voices of a million kids rising up to greet them. Among those voices they hear a faint song rise above the rest. And Marie-Grace though she heard her name.

Quietly, they stuck to the shadows and poked their heads out over the ledge. What they saw horrified them.

"This must be the V.F.D. headquarters," The Pirate whispered to Marie-Grace.

"We have to do something!" She hissed back. "We can't just leave them here."

He nodded as they crawled back in the Pirate gathered everyone in the form of a huddle, "Alright crew, here's what we're going to do."

The V.F.D./ Agency security cameras were located in one spot, the front gates. They had cameras trained on the ocean and inside the cavern itself. Day after day they showed the same thing, the endless ocean and the brats inside which is the reason why the bored men on duty were thoroughly surprised one day when they saw a group of dancing mimes.

"What the . . . ?" the guard pounded the little T.V. on the counter. He was so distracted that he didn't see the white gloved hands appear on his buddy's mouth before he disappeared. Suddenly a mime came up behind him and hit him over the head with a baseball bat. The mime tossed the man out of the chair as he flexed his fingers and began hacking into the system.

The Pirate glanced up at the security cameras. "Alright there's the signal, let's go."

"Wait," said Marie-Grace. "How can you tell?"

He pointed at a spot on the camera. "The red light is off and I can see Mime #52 waving at us from security headquarters."

"Are you guys coming?" Cécile called from the tunnel opening.

"Oui mademoiselle," The Pirate said as he and Marie-Grace joined her at the ledge. He threw a rope ladder over the side and the children inside the cavern looked up in amazement to see ropes thrown down out of all arches with pirates sliding down.

"After you, m'ladies," The Pirate bowed to the girls. With a shriek of delight, Cécile ran at the opening and almost dived over the edge. Marie-Grace hesitated, a little unsure. In that slight moment of delay, The Pirate came up behind her and swept her off her feet as he slid down the rope.

"Merci," she whispered on the way down. Her face so close to his that their lips were almost touching.

"Anytime," he said as they reached the bottom. Then he dashed off to rescue the children.

Marie-Grace spotted the Babies. She waved and called their names but the only reaction she got was a stony silence and two pointed glares. This puzzled Marie-Grace, who was as far as she knew their friend.

"Bitty, what's wrong?" she asked Bitty Q, "and how did you end up here?"

But Bitty Q. only ignored her as she said, "Fine I'll leave but it won't be with you."

Bitty F. stuck out her tongue at The Pirate as he lifted her up the rope and passed her to another crew member. The Pirate looked helplessly at Marie-Grace as if to say, _what was that all about?_ Marie-Grace just shrugged. Right now, this was the least of their problems as they had to get everyone off the island safe and sound, but Marie-Grace vowed to investigate this matter further.

"Bitty, what's the matter? Please won't you tell me?" Marie-Grace begged.

"No!" They were out of the tunnels but not quite out of the jungle yet. A few of the crew members used magic to leave and get a new ship. They were due to return in a few hours and in the meantime everyone else had the joy of waiting for their return.

"You used to do stuff with us, unlike the rest of the Big Girls."

"You weren't there when we needed you!" chimed Bitty F. which was hardly fair considering Marie-Grace was part of the team that rescued them.

"Yeah," said Bitty Q. "It's either us or Cécile."

Bitty F. said, "And if you chose her we're never speaking to you again."

"Marie-Grace, you turn a blind eye to all the horrible things they've done to me yet you'd still take their side?"

"I'm sure they didn't-"

"What?! I thought true friends acted better than this. I'm using magic and I'm going home."

"Cécile, wait!" Marie-Grace cried but it was of no use. Cécile was gone.

Bitty Q. took out her ukulele again.

"How did you even get that on an abandoned island?" said Marie-Grace but Bitty didn't answer, instead choosing to sing:

Oh Marie-Grace, why did you leave us?

Oh Marie-Grace, why don't you care?

Oh Marie-Grace, why do you hate us?

Oh Marie-Grace, why did you leave us?

Seeing the poor girl play her ukulele and hearing Bitty sing those awful things about her, was just too much for Marie-Grace and she ran away into the forest. She slumped down beside a tree when she thought she was far enough away. She had been somewhat aware of the growing tension between Cécile and the Babies for a while now but it could almost always be brushed off with a laugh. To Marie-Grace, she felt that there was room for everyone, Cécile, the Babies, and The Pirate in her life. There was plenty of her to go around, why couldn't anyone understand that? But the thing most troubling to her was Cécile. She wanted Cécile to begin to feel at home like she did and she felt that Cécile (unlike herself) deserved a good friend to help her through the transition. But how could a true friend make you choose? Marie-Grace was soon awakened from her thoughts when she heard heavy footsteps crunching on the dead leaves of the forest floor.

The Pirate was satisfied to see that she wasn't crying so naturally he tried to lighten the mood. A rooky mistake. "You're not crying again, are you? My shirt is still damp from last time."

Marie-Grace did her best to laugh, but burst into tears instead. The Pirate's forced smile instantly vanished as he rushed to her side. "Calm down Ti-Marie, everything will work out fine, you'll see."

Marie-Grace wiped away her tears on his shirt as she whispered, "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to witness that and now you probably think I'm a pathetic cry baby because all I've done around you is cry."

"Hey," The Pirate lifted her chin so he could meet her gaze. "First of all, you shouldn't apologize for things that aren't your fault. And if I didn't want to witness your playroom trauma then I wouldn't have asked you to be my partner in the first place. Now, can you explain just exactly what happened back there?"

This managed to bring a faint smile to her lips. She was rather pleased to note that he knew she felt best about her problems when she had a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen.

"I just can't face them," she concluded as she buried her face into his chest.

"Yes you can," he replied. "Unlike me, who has escaped their problems by running away, you are too good to desert your loved ones. When I need to get away for a day or two the place I go is . . ."

Surprised but intrigued, Marie-Grace leaned in and listened closely as he whispered it in her ear. Then The Pirate helped Marie-Grace up and dusted the dirt off her skirt.

"Remember Ti-Marie, if you ever want an adventure or if you're ever in trouble I'll be here for you. You are always welcome aboard my ship no matter what. Whatever crazy problems you have with your family we'll work through it together."

A great plan, but not at all like what happened next.

April 2013

Dear Captain of the French Pirates,

Isn't funny that after all this time I still don't know you're name? Well, it's no matter for in my heart you will always be known as my pirate, the one who held me when I cried, accepted and forgave me when I lied, and the one who gave me an adventure of a lifetime. Today I've decided to leave your ship, your crew and your life forever. It pains me to say this for I wanted so badly to take you up on your offer but I can't. I'm saying one final goodbye to everyone. I don't know where I'm going or when I'll be back. But just in case I never see you again, I need to tell you that I will love and miss you forever. I didn't tell you I'm running away in person because I knew you would never let me go and saying good-bye is just so hard and we done it often enough that I couldn't bear to do it again. So long friend.

With love,

Marie-Grace Gardner

Shell-shocked, The Captain of the French Pirates slammed the letter down hard into the table and cursed softly. Why did she do it? Was one of the enraged thoughts running through his mind. As angry as he was, however, he couldn't help but feel as if this was somehow partly his fault. Wasn't it he who planted the idea in her head by spilling secrets of his past? Didn't he just stand there stupidly as she poured her heart out instead of suggesting a solution to her problems? He growled at the Playroom for placing her in this position to start with. Now who knew what kind of danger she had already gotten herself into. Never mind the emotional turmoil she was facing.

His gaze softened as he looked back at the sentence which read, I will love and miss you forever. Her words made him feel weird, like there is someone in this world who actually cares about him. It was something he wasn't used to and even though he'd never admit it, it was a feeling he quite liked.

Absent mindedly, he turned to look out at the horizon. She's right, he realized. He would never let her go because once captured by a French pirate there is no release for a prisoner who caught a pirate's heart. One thing for certain, The Captain of the French Pirates wouldn't be happy until Marie-Grace worked this out with her friends and was safe in his arms once more.

Dear family,

By the time you receive this note, I will be long gone never to return. This may please most of you while the rest of you won't care. Someday I hope to return but that day isn't today.

Everyone wanted me, needed me, and by doing that everyone forgot me. I've never felt so loved or so hated at the same time. There is room for all of you in my life but since none of you could understand that I'm leaving. Babies, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough friend. Cécile, I'm sorry I wasn't the perfect friend you are meant to have. I regret it now. But the one thing I'm not sorry for is becoming friends with all of you. I once thought I had found a true home and a true friend in New Orleans but it looks like I was wrong on both accounts.

Marie-Grace Gardner

Cécile dropped the letter mid sentence and said, "She ran away. My best friend ran away and it's all my fault."

"Give me that!" Bitty F. demanded and Cécile reluctantly handed it over. "She's right!" Bitty F. exclaimed. "Bitty, what do we do?"

"Nothing," came the gruff reply. "She made her choice."

"But what if she comes back?"

"We'll see, Bitty."

"I should have been a better friend too," Cécile mumbled.

"Cécile snap out of it!" Samantha said with her hands on Cécile's shoulders. "This is not your fault! If anything, it's those two." She pointed to the Bitties.

"No, no it's not them," said Cécile. "They're only babies."

"Ha!" said Samantha. "Babies who are seven years old and know better."

"How do we know The Pirate didn't kidnap her?" said Gwen.

"Because," said The Pirate walking in his own letter in his hand, "I'm right here."

"Is she with you?" asked Cécile.

"No, but I do know where she is."

Cécile's jaw dropped in amazement. "What?"

"I'm about to go to her and bring her home. Anyone care to join me?"

Gwen said, "No thanks, I'm good."

"Me too," said Logan.

"I think only her friends should go," said Samantha.

"Babies, do you want to come?" said The Pirate.

"No!"

"Alright then, it looks like it'll just be Cécile and I," said the Pirate. "Are you ready to go?"

Cécile nodded then asked, "How do you know where she is?" But The Pirate pretended not to hear her.

"Marie-Grace!" Cécile called as they romped through the forest. "Where are you?"

The Pirate knew where she was hiding and led Cécile down a path that seemed to lead to nowhere. "Come on," he said beginning to run through the shrubbery.

Cécile followed and what she saw on the other side of the bushes amazed her. A waterfall flowed down from a tall rock canyon forming a shallow pool of water at the bottom. Gold glistened from the pool and tons of treasure chests sat in a clearing directly in front of her with riches beyond her wildest dreams seeping out. Red Xs also marked the spots of where there was more treasure to be found. Off to her left was a large treehouse fort which stood strong and ready to defend this magical place with cannons peaking from the windows.

"This is my treasure trove," The Pirate explained. "I come here to unload and reload my loot. I also vacation here sometimes. It is protected by a magical charm making unwanted guests see visions from their worst nightmares. Although now I might have to change that," he added, frowning at Mime #52 who sat scribbling away in a notebook.

"Wow," Cécile gasped. "And you think Marie-Grace came here?"

"I know she did," he said as a matter of fact while he pointed to a lonely figure sitting in the fort. Cécile didn't waste a moment and raced over to where her friend was hiding. The Pirate helped Cécile up an old rope ladder and together they set off on the impossible mission of convincing Marie-Grace to come home.

"I'm so sorry!"

"So am I!"

"I'm a terrible friend!"

"Not as terrible as I!"

"That's not true you're the greatest friend anyone could ask for!" the two girls hugged as tears of joy and relief ran down their cheeks.

"I think," said Cécile, "that we should just forgive each other and go home."

"Yes," agreed Marie-Grace. "To deal with the Babies together."

Both girls started for the exit but then Marie-Grace was stopped by Cécile. "There is someone else you need to talk to," she said before disappearing down the ladder.

Marie-Grace turned to face The Pirate who stood awkwardly off to the side watching their best friend cry fest in the shadows. He had no idea that being alone with two crying girls could be so much worse than being alone with one.

"I truly am sorry," she said simply. "I've never had friends fight over me before."

"Running away isn't the answer," said The Pirate who has spent his whole life running from something.

"I know that now and I regret my rash decision."

"Don't," he said sharply. "Because now you've learned your lesson."

They stood together in the fort overlooking The Pirate's wealth, not knowing what else to say until Marie-Grace blurted out, "Are we friends?"

"Bien sur, mon amie."

But what both of them yearned for and what neither one of them said was that they wished to be more. They almost embraced but instead settled for shaking hands; that is until The Pirate pulled Marie-Grace into his arms.

54


End file.
